


How It Went

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Times, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, No penetration, POV First Person, Shower Sex, Soap and Lather, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: Me and my best friend, exploring sex and pleasure together. And a little bit of feelings.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	How It Went

I don't remember exactly it started, but I remember how it went. We were talking about porn, turn-ons, preferences, stuff like that. At the time, I had recently felt like I might have some interest in men. Still mainly attracted to women, but dicks in porn sometimes just looked appealing. I didn’t know anymore which side I was seeing myself in. I wasn't sure, and without that certainty, I only felt comfortable confiding in Daniel. I'd known him for a good amount of my life, since middle school.

Well, some things lead to another. We were both single, not really pursuing any romance in general, and, hey. Things happen. I ended up in front of Daniel and holding his cock, so hot and warm in my hands. Maybe not as big as the ones in porn, definitely not bare-shaven like them, but that only made it feel more normal, natural, more comfortable. I gripped it, tightening and loosening my hold repeatedly as my stomach clenched. I thought I'd made a mistake, doing this. Maybe I was trying to force myself to prove something. But I definitely was hard too.

I opened my mouth and leaned in, thinking I'd blow him, wondering about how dick might taste and feel, but my throat clamped shut. I was shaking. I wasn't ready to jump in, when I'd never even dated anyone, never had a first kiss. I was paralyzed, unsteadily breathing onto the head of Daniel's cock. I don't know how long I was stuck there, trapped by my own mind, but Daniel pushed me back, and we looked at each other. I stammered an apology out, and he took my hands in his until I stopped shaking. He told me it was okay, and slowly guided my hands to try stroking his cock. Up and down the shaft, caressing the head with my fingers. I was hypnotized, I guess, watching him take my hands through the motions.

Eventually, Daniel let go and I took over, exploring on my own and gradually picking up the pace. He murmured he was going to cum, it might've been a warning, but I wanted to watch it happen. I wanted to see. He came, and it shot onto my face, pulse after pulse. I couldn't help but lick my lips. It was... something, to be sure. But not unpleasant, no, not at all.

Daniel led me to the bathroom to clean off my face, and whatever other drops that fell onto my clothes. It was quiet. Neither of us said a word. I wasn't thinking, or maybe I was thinking too much. After I washed my face, I stared at the water flowing through my fingers. The sound of the water running filled my ears. I turned the sink off and moved to go back when Daniel hugged me tight from behind.

"That felt good, your hands," he said in my ear. The back of my head and neck tingled, and I shivered.

"Yeah," I whispered back in agreement. He moved a hand down and started to rub my cock through my pants. It was quick to respond, rising up to meet his touch. I could feel Daniel getting hard too, his dick poking me from behind. He pulled my pants down and his strokes quickly turned to pumps, my legs going weak.

"S-stop, stop-wait, slow down-my legs, I'm gonna-oh fuck, gonna fall," I stammered, clenching onto the sink in front of me, even as Daniel held me from behind. I thought my legs were going to give out from the pleasure. Small quiet moans escaped my mouth, sounds I didn't know I had in me. Needless to say, Daniel didn't even pause. "Oh god," was all I could say right before I was pushed over the edge, cumming inside his hand and dripping all over the floor. Panting, I watched in the mirror as he lifted his hand up and licked the cum out of his palm. And I felt so much in that moment the desire to touch and be touched in return.

I wouldn't have called the two of us friends-with-benefits, rather, it was more like best friends with a shared hobby we explored together. That's what it felt like to me. I could only put this level of trust, this level of vulnerability, in Daniel's hands. Metaphorically and physically, as we'd frequently jerk each other off since then. It was a little bit of time before we started kissing and making out, and shortly after that we started getting exploring blowjobs. My gag reflex turned out to be rather sensitive, but Daniel could throat me without blinking an eye. When he used his hand, I'd often cum while thinking about his mouth.

One day, when we went to bed for the night, I felt heaviness in my chest. It wouldn't go away, and my thoughts wouldn't calm down.

"Daniel?" I asked, checking if he was awake.

"Hm? What's up? You horny?" he replied, yawning.

"No!" I snapped at him. A little bit of anger surged to my head and I paused let it pass. I mean, sure, we acted on our urges a lot, but it wasn't all the time. We weren't insatiable, we weren't hungering for pleasure every hour of our lives. There were other things going on. We had other things shared between us.

"Sorry," I finally said. Daniel turned over to look at me.

"It's okay. So, what's up?" He asked. I searched for his hands under the covers and held them in mine.

"Do you want to make this official? You know? As boyfriend-boyfriend?" I started to panic a little. "I mean, that's okay if not, we can just keep doing what we got now, or maybe not if this is weird now, maybe you should look for someone else, maybe you are looking for someone else?" I could feel my eyes watering up. "How about that coworker you mention from time to time, they seem nice? I mean, uh, you know-"

"Hey. Stop." Daniel looked me in the eyes and squeezed my hands back. "I'm not looking for anyone else. Okay? Tell me yes, you got that." I nodded weakly. He continued on.

"Good. Now, we've been roommates for how long? Years, right? We've been through a lot of stuff. Good and bad." I nodded again, and he carried on.

"That's because I like being with you. I like doing things with you. So, if you want to take this to a different level, I don't mind... Boyfriend." Daniel brought his hand up and wiped the tears off my face. My heart was pounding. My chest felt tense. I couldn't say all the things I wanted to say, locked up inside of me, so I squeezed his hands tight and hoped that he'd understand until I could say them myself.

"Boyfriend," I whispered back. Daniel leaned in and we shared a quiet, gentle kiss. I didn't let go of his hands until after I fell asleep.

A few weeks later, I had Daniel come with me into the shower. After we'd both gotten soaked, I turned the water off.

"Cover me in soap first," I told Daniel. He played along and put the body wash on my body, soon turning me around to lather me up from behind. His hands rubbed all over me, spreading the soap and bubbles across my body. I squirmed a little as chills of pleasure ran through me. It felt intimate, sensual, and the sound of my breathing getting heavier joined the wet sounds of soap in the bathroom. Daniel's hands started to linger on my cock, and I had to pull them away before he started anything.

"If you're done, it's my turn to return the favor," I said to him. I turned around so we were face to face and pressed my body against his with a hug. I rubbed soap on his back with my hands, and his front with my body. His dick throbbed against my belly. I reached down and gave it a little extra attention, lathering up the soap and fondling the balls. Daniel wrapped his arms around me tight in return. Finally, I turned the water back on. I held him back as we were rinsed off, the lather giving way back to our naked skin.

I moved forward, pushing Daniel to the wall and out of the water. Slowly, I kneeled down to lick his shaft from top to bottom, and took him inside my mouth. My gag reflex had gotten a little better, but not by much. I focused more on my tongue, twirling it around the head of the cock while I pushed further down the length. I could already feel my throat contracting, ready to gag, so I pulled back to recover, using my hands to stroke the shaft and play with Daniel's balls. The reflex wouldn't go back, no matter how much I swallowed my spit down. Reluctantly, I pulled away and stood back up. With both hands, I pumped his cock as hard as I wanted to do with my mouth. Daniel panted and his hips started to thrust to meet my strokes, and he was soon pushed over the edge. His cock pulsed in my hand with every shot of cum, bursting onto my nude stomach.

I stepped back from him into the water to rinse off, but he pulled me back onto a hot messy kiss and reached down to smear his cum down to my dick. Waves of pleasure spread into my body as he used his cum to lube and jerk me off. I grabbed at Daniel’s back as he further leaned into the kiss, his slippery grip kept tight around my cock. My breathing was erratic as I struggled to keep my lips to his and not fall backwards, moaning into his mouth over and over. It wasn’t long before I hit the climax and came into Daniel’s hands, mixing our cum together. I pushed him back with my mouth and finally broke the kiss, panting and out of breath. Looking down, cum oozed all over my lower body and out of Daniel’s hands. I let out a little laugh, turned on the water again, and leaned back in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> (2021)


End file.
